Surviving High School: Transfer Year
by thugondarel
Summary: Takes place after Episode 44. A lot of old characters and a few new. Two significant new ones are FJ and Mercury, both transfers from their old schools. See how the new year shakes up everyone from FJ to Howard to Dexter to Nicole to Linda to Mercury. Wow


**Hey there. Just to let everyone this takes place after Epiosde 44. (The one where Howard finds the right girl that'll change his love life forever. I don't have SHS 11 yet because it's not released for Verizon Carriers yet so..yeah. I'll have pictures of Gaia Avatar'd versions of the old kids from SHS 10 aka New Rules and a few new characters up soon. Anyway, enjoy, review, let me know what you think and what I could work on. If you have any questions let me know On that note, Let's go!**

**Surviving High School**

**Episode 1: First Day, New Way.**

The day in Centerscore was great. It was day a lot of people anticipated and a minor amount disgusted over. The day that left summer in the past with winter, spring, cool clothes, friendly reunions and major homework to looks forward to. It was the first day of school at Centerscore High. A blonde boy parked his Marcediz Pinz in the school parking lot. "My first day at my new school in a new town. Hope everything goes okay." the blonde boy told himself as he put his black book bag strap across his white long sleeve shirt. The sophomore also searched in his black pants pockets for his money to grab a bite to eat, due to the fact that usually when he's in a rush, he'd forget something. With his money in his pocket, he tussled through the endless amount of items in his pocket to grab a note that told him to head to the counselors office the minute he had arrived to Centerscore High.

Walking through the hallways, the new transfer overheard some conversations among the previous year students. He heard things such as "Don't worry Howard, you'll get a girlfriend this year" and "WarScrewDriver Online last night was so much fun." or "Gangstabot's latest single is so cool. Fo' Shizzle. Bam Chicka Chicka…" and "How do fingers work again Hecky Poo?". The blonde knew one thing for sure as he stood in front of the counselors office, the place sure was 'busy'. He knocked on the door right where it read Ms. Lee. "Come in" was all that was heard. The teenager twisted the knob on the door and enter the room. Ms. Lee, always busy this time of year getting transfers and freshman ready for this year was in the papers like last year. The woman looked up and saw the new student before her.

"Ah, FJ Smith from Headerwood. Please take the seat right there" Ms. Lee referred to the seat in front of her desk. FJ sat down and breathed out a quick sigh of anxiousness. Ms Lee goes looking through his permanent records in her desk. "Let's see here…ah! A basketball player. We have an excellent basketball team here. Maybe you can go for that." Ms. Lee suggested to FJ. "I know the basketball team's good here. I'll be sure to tryout." FJ told Ms. Lee. With another thirty seconds of browsing through FJ Smith's information she picked up a sheet of paper and handed it to the blonde. "Here is your schedule. Be sure to get good grades and welcome to Centerscore High School." Ms. Lee said with the fakest smile she could. On that note, FJ left the counselors office to go to his first period class. FJ checks his newly acquired schedule and sees that he has English first.

"Alright! I have English first period. My best and favorite subject. I love you schedule. Things are looking up so far. Now if I join the basketball team everything will b-" FJ got bumped someone. With a quick groan of being bumped into, he looked at who bumped him. "Outta the way blondie" A female burned walking past him in stride. FJ looked at her vividly weird pink dyed hair, her vintage brown jacket, and the rips on her black jeans. "Oh sure. Don't apologize. That's okay. Just keep on walking" FJ sarcastically told the tomboy. He was sure to get a response. However, he actually got the opposite. The pink haired rebel just kept on walking without looking back at FJ. The transfer student just shook his head and went to English class. FJ went into his first class room at his new school. He noticed the seats in the class were getting filled with students quickly so he swiftly went to an empty seat in the back. In front of his seat was a green haired kid sitting down who had just given an Asian girl a high five and started chatting immediately.

"_Wow, first I bump into a pink haired girl, then a kid green hair sits in front of me. I wonder how many colors I'll see before the end of the day._" FJ wondered in his thoughts as he waited for class to get started.

"Wow, even Skazz transferred here! I guess he got tired of Wilson huh?" Spike informed Kim by pointing a few seats diagonally from his. "Yep. Well I think we've seen everyone here from last year…except for the blonde kid behind you." Kim notified Spike. Spike then looked behind him, which lead to the new blonde kid and himself staring face to face. "Wow, I guess your right. I've never seen him here before." Spike arched an eyebrow to the kid behind him. FJ then popped into the conversation between the two friends. "Hi. My name's FJ. I'm a sophomore transfer." FJ informed the ones who questioned his 'newness'. Spike and Kim both nodded. "Hey there FJ. I'm Spike and this is Kim." Spike introduced him and Kim as she waved to him. FJ smiled and gave a thumbs up to his first friends at Centerscore. "If you have nay trouble with anything, just let us know, 'kay" Kim let FJ know.

"_Sweet. I just got two friends in my first period class. This school year is definitely looking up._" FJ thought to himself as class soon began. Before he knew it, a couple of periods when by so fast and it was Gym time.

The bouncing of many basketballs were heard all around the hardwood gym. With the coach checking out each of the current students athletic and natural ability to play basketball, he saw a few who were great, a a common amount who were good enough for a bench spot or reserve, and the minority that couldn't play basketball or any sport for that matter if their life depended on it. Coach Bruce 'Boldy' Mitchell had been a basketball coach for the guys division for quite a while. He appeared to be in good health despite looking to have the age past forty years old. Coach Boldy yelled out to someone with excellent physique who just humiliated his opponent by ramming the ball through the net while on top of the freshman. "Tyson! NO DUNKING ON PEOPLE!" The coach warned the athlete. Tyson simply wiped the little brown hair in his way to the back of his ear and shrugged the coach warning off as understanding.

On the other side of the court FJ was shooting from the three point line. With each miss or lack of miss, a boy was right there to rebound the ball and pass it back to the blonde boy. FJ looked at the student each time he got the ball back and noticed that he was wearing an eye patch over his black hair. This time when FJ swished the ball in, the teen with the eye patch came closer. "Hey kid, you got some pure skill going on there, be careful though. Basketball can be a dangerous game. How do you think I lost my eye?" The boy commented to FJ. FJ simply raised his right eyebrow at how random the whole 'lost eye' thing came out. "Andy! Stop trying to scare the new kids." Coach Boldy told Andy off. Andy then walked off to the other side of the court to see Tyson humiliate other kids.

"That's some grade A talent you got there kid. What's your name?" Coach Boldy complimented FJ.

"My name's FJ Coach" The tranfer student informed the basketball coach.

"You should join the basketball team. We may have a spot for you after this year's tryouts." Coach insisted. FJ nodded at Coach Boldy's suggestion to join the team. The coach then walked away before taking a step back to tell FJ "You'll have plenty of competition for a starting spot on the team, but if you keep that jumpshot going, you'll have nothing to worry about." FJ continued dribbling the ball smiling with the luck of his new school shining for him.

**(SHS)**

With a agile-like state of a cheetah's run, the school clock signaled for lunch. FJ had looked around the cafeteria seeing cliques all over the place. There were the jocks, the testosterone filled athletes that would sit and chat about last night's game, brag about the new school record they broke or about to break; or talk about how they are 'so in there' with a cheerleader. FJ walked past the geeks table, where he overheard them talking about that WarScrewDriver game, the new top score they achieved at the local arcade, or just sit around playing with their DSPBoys talking about the newest game on the their hacked WeeBox 360. There were the popular girls, who would usually arrange the list of datable people in the school or have the latest gossip on the tip of there lips. FJ sighed. He wanted to fit in, but not be labeled as either of those groups he had just passed. "_Ah man. I don't know where to sit. So much for the first day._".

"Hey FJ! We've got a seat for ya!" The blonde boy heard as he turned around and saw none other than Spike and Kim waving to him to come and join them with his tray at their table. "_Thank goodness I made friends quickly before lunch. Otherwise I'd be sitting alone._" FJ thought as he sat down in between his two friends and a whole group at the table. "Hey Kim. Hey Spike. What's up?" FJ started conversation,

"We're just sitting here talking about the first day back to Centerscore after such a headcase of last year." Kim informed FJ.

"Oh, FJ. These are friends Phil, Mallika, and Nicole." Spike introduced the new kid to his old buddies.

"Nicole is NOT my friend" Kim stated and emphasized to everyone at the table and possibly the cafeteria.

"O…kay….Nicole and Kim are enemies who sit with each other." Spike told with his hands in the air to calm down Kim.

"Hey guys, I'm FJ. Nice to be sitting with you guys." FJ greeted high fiving the trio of new friends.

"So FJ, what are your goals here at Centerscore?" Mallika asked him. With a second or two of thinking, FJ replied with "Just to balance grades, friends, fun…Oh, and to make sure I get on the basketball team."

"Sounds like we have a cutie in the group now." Nicole commented on FJ's facial features. She smiled brightly and tussled her dark red hair to show her noticeable blue eyes. "Oh man, here we go again. Nicole found another guy to hang on to" Phil rolled his eyes jokingly. FJ smirked and looked at her dead in her eye. Sure, she was beautiful, but FJ decided that a relationship wasn't what he wanted at the moment.

"Nicole, listen. Your cute. Very, very cute. I just think that I need to focus on basketball and school right now. No girlfriends." FJ attempted to make the redheaded beauty understand. "I understand. You think I'm cute. I'll just have to snatch you up at another time." Nicole seductively told FJ.

The blonde then turned to Phil and raised his right eyebrow. "Should I be worried?" FJ wondered. "Up to you man. Take it how you want to take it" Phil chuckled to his new friend. On that note Kim slammed her hands on the table loud enough for everyone at the table to pay attention to her. "Now that that's out of the way, Mallika I need notes for next period" Kim sort of asked Malikka. With a bit of gossip, talk, and laughs, the lunch period was over and it was time to head back to the doom of the classroom.

FJ walked out of the cafeteria with Phil and Spike as the ladies went their own direction. About a minute or so later, Spike had left the building since he had just finished all of his classes. "Man, Spike's so lucky he's a senior. I'll catch you later FJ" Phil left FJ to head to class. FJ waved off into the opposite direction. While digging into the pockets of his black jeans, searching for his schedule, FJ felt a sudden shove being pressed rather hardly against his shoulder. Looking up to see who bumped into him, it was the same pink haired person who charged into him this morning.

"Out of the way blondie." She kept walking looking back with a furious face. Obviously, they were both irritated at bumping into each other not once, but twice.

"Again! Really! Can you just move on the side instead of colliding with me?" FJ gritted very loudly to her. Apparently the blonde didn't get through to the tomboy because she completely ignored him. FJ just shook his head and heaved off to his next class.

**(SHS)**

A few periods or so later. It was time for the last period of the day, Math class. "FJ walked through the hallway looking up and at his schedule back and forth. "Ugh! Math class? I'm terrible at math. I'll just try to duck any questions in the class until tutors are available." FJ planned out as he was a few feet away from his classroom. About twenty minutes into the class, the teacher was going over a very complicated math problem. FJ sighed and dumped his head of blonde hair onto his desk. It wasn't a rare case for somebody to be good at English and be bad at Math. In actuality, it was more common than being good at History and being bad at Science.

"FJ, would you answering this problem?" Mr. Russell requested for his new student to take the problem. FJ leaned back over his chair and scratched his head as hard as he's every done. "_Oh man! Math is like a foreign language to me. Should I stall it out and wait for someone else to answer, or just blurt out a random number?_" FJ mumbled in his mind. In the end, FJ decided to stall it out. "Well….Mr. Russell…you just stick…the…" FJ was drifting off into the complicated puzzle. "The two goes to the nine and the three goes to the four, it equals thirty." FJ heard someone whisper right behind him.

"Uh…the two goes to the nine, then that three over there goes with the four and the answer is thirty." FJ hesitatingly answered the problem followed by a quick slam of his head meeting his desk again. With a loud sigh, he turned to the seat behind him and thanked the person behind him. "Thanks man. I'm FJ." The boy extended his hand out to the guy. "My name's Brendan." The brown haired boy introduced himself to FJ. They shook hands and continued talking throughout the entire period. A little while after, the final school bell rang, atleast for FJ and sophomore's anyway. The flurry of students zoomed out of the classrooms, jetted through the hallways, and ran out of the school.

Outside of the parking lot, a bunch of people where hanging out in front of the school, hanging in the library, playing at the local arcade or getting their car to drive off home. FJ was doing the latter. As he stopped at his car and dug into his pockets to get his car, he checked the person next to him looking at his Marcidez Pinz. "Wow, fancy drive you got there? What's your background? Snobby rich kid?" The pink haired girl who had tackled his shoulder twice in one day asked him. FJ raised his left eyebrow at her. "Okay first off, it was a gift from my uncle. He doesn't visit often and this time around he just gave me a car. You can't turn down the gift of transportation" FJ quickly corrected the tomboy. She responded with a silent nod. "Second off, what's your problem? You bump into me not once, but **TWICE**! You don't even apologize when you do it. Now, we're having a conversation like it never even happened. What's up with that?" FJ blurted out to her in a semi-rage.

The girl just rolled her eyebrows and turned to her car and opened the door. FJ took a peak at the car she was about to drive in. He wasn't very good with cars at all, just happy to have a car. He didn't know the year of the car but it said Anaconda at the tip of the end. By observing it, he guessed it was a car made a good ten to twenty years ago. "What's your name? Why are you so angry?" FJ asked as the girl who went in her car. The female looked out her window and stared at FJ. "Well, you gotta a pretty puppy on your hands, but that's all it is, A pretty puppy. Later blondie" She revved her engine and backed up to drive off to where ever she was going. FJ just viewed on as she drived off in her Anaconda car.

While driving home, FJ soon stopped at a red light. Listening to some of Kavin McDraw, FJ was slapping the his hand on the door to the rhythm of the song. "I do not want to be…wait is that…Nicole?" FJ saw the promiscuous girl sitting at a bus stop. FJ then give his full attention to the traffic light. "_Maybe if I don't look her way, she won't see me._" FJ thought to himself. FJ tapped his pointer finger on the door waiting for the light to turn green.

"FJ! Hey!" The teen heard Nicole scream out from across the street. FJ looked out his window and gave a quick wave to the redhead. "FJ, can you give me a lift?" Nicole asked FJ. FJ looked up at the street light again. "_This light's not going to change until I give her a ride is it?_" FJ figured. With a quick two car beeps he yelled out for Nicole to hop into his car. The smiling girl hurried across the street and opened the passenger seat door. She quickly gave FJ a hug and fastened her seatbelt.

"Thank you FJ! Wow, is this a Marcediz Pinz? Are you like rich or something?" Nicole asked in amazement. "Nope, just really lucky is all." FJ shook his head in response. FJ pushed his foot on the pedal and drove off to drop Nicole home. "Hey is that Kavin McDraw?" Nicole questioned. "Yeah, I've had this CD for a while now. I've been listening to it a lot." FJ told her.

"I do not want to be everything but the thing that I want to be right now!" Nicole sang.

"All I need to do is just be who I am and I'll have my mind at peace!" FJ worded out the next line of lyrics. FJ smiled at her. "_Well, I guess I judged her too quickly because she was flirty. She not a bad person at all._" FJ relieved himself. A few blocks give a take a few turns later, the duo were bumping the entire soundtrack.

"**OH CARRIAGE RIDE! YOUR SILVER WAVES! ARE GLEAMING DOWN! UPON THI-** oh take a left here." Nicole interrupted the both of them singing to take the final turn to her house. FJ parked his car in front of her house. It seemed pretty ordinary with white paint and the usual windows where they. It looked like almost every house on the block are except for the fact that Nicole's house had a painted red door on the wooden porch. "Well, here we are. Catch ya later?" FJ asked after being parked at her house for a few seconds. Nicole then gave FJ a kiss on the cheek and took leave out of his car. She then reared into his window. "Yeah, see you tomorrow FJ." Nicole exited to enter her house. With the shut of the house door, FJ then veered of to his house to catch up on first day homework and various things he had to do.

**(SHS)**

Parking his Marcediz Pinz in the driveway, FJ closed his car door as he got out of the vehicle to lock it. He then noticed to little girls that appeared to be twins looking at him while leaning on the wooden fence that gave separation to his house and the next door neighbors house. The twins then bombarded him with a series of questions such as "Why is your car so shiny." or "Why do our neighbors always have blondes", "Do you have a little brother?", and an especially weird one that was "Do you need a treehouse?". FJ nearly popped his eyes out at all the questions the twins were asking him.

"Easy there Kay and Kel. Don't harass the neighbors on their second week here." A voice was heard over the fence. "Fine then Howard! We've got more treehouses to build anyway!" The twin with the ponytail said with her and her sister getting off the fence. A boy with a red jacket came to lean on the fence in their place. "Hey there dude. You go to Centerscore right? I've seen you hanging out with Spike and Kim" The boy asked FJ. FJ nodded to his neighbor. "Yeah, I just transferred there as a sophomore. The name's FJ." He initiated his name to the guy behind the fence. "I'm Howard, nice to meet you neighbor. So what are you doing now?" Howard waved to his new friend.

"Oh, I'm just heading into my house. Just heading to my room to play some games. Want to join me Howard?" FJ asked.

"You got Iron Fist 6?" Howard wondered.

"Limited edition with the 3 secret characters." FJ assured him with a wave to come across the fence and join him in the incredible fighting game.

**Voiceover: Well FJ's first day of school went quite well despite a few bumps in the road along the way. He met a few friends, no enemies so far, and a cool neighbor next door who enjoys Iron Fist 6. **

**See You Next Time.**


End file.
